diário
by izabela-yxd
Summary: por fora aquele diário não parecia ter nada de mais,mas seu interior guardava uma poderosa história sobre duas pessoas que encontraram o amor perfeito.conforme folheia suas páginas surradas,um jovem homen desiludido do amor vai aos pucos compeendendo as d


O diário

"Por fora aquele diário não parecia Ter nada de mais, mas seu interior guardava uma poderosa história sobre duas pessoas que encontraram o amor perfeito. Conforme folheia suas paginas surradas, um jovem homem desiludido do amor vai aos poucos compreendendo as dores e os deleites de uma paixão perdida e reencontrada"

anime: Inuyasha

adaptação: O diário

autor: James Patterson

Inuyasha não me pertence, esta fic tem como objetivo se divertir.

Capitulo:1

Miroki

Miroki kujaku sentou-se na água morna da estranha banheira de porcelana, maravilhosamente antiquada, de seu apartamento em Tóquio. O apartamento recendia a "trastes" e "velharias" de um jeito que os adeptos da antiqualha chique nem poderiam imaginar. A gata persa de Miroki, Kirara, que fazia lembrar um velho suéter favorito de lã, refestelava-se na pia. Seu labrador negro, Narak, estava sentado no vão da porta que dava para o quarto. Os dois observavam Miroki como se temessem por sua segurança.

Ele baixou a cabeça ao terminar de ler o diário e pôs o caderno de capa de couro sobre a banqueta de madeira ao lado da banheira. Calafrios percorriam-lhe o corpo. Começou a soluçar e viu que tinha as mãos trêmulas. Estava perdendo o controle, e isso não era freqüente Miroki sempre fora uma pessoa forte. Murmurou algumas palavras do Norte: "Senhor, Senhor,_ **onde estais,**_ Senhor?"

Nunca teria imaginado que aquele livrinho exerceria sobre ele um efeito tão perturbador. Claro, não fora apenas o diário que o impelira a esse estado de confusão e tensão.

Não, não fora só o diário de Kurama para Koraku.

Miroki visualizou Kurama mentalmente. Viu-o em sua casinha inusitada em Okinawa.

É, depois, o pequeno Koraku. Doze meses de idade e os mais brilhantes olhos verdes.

E por ultimo, Sango.

_A mamãe de Koraku._

_A esposa de Kurama._

_E a ex-namorada de Miroki._

Que pensava ele de Sango nesse momento? Poderia algum dia perdoá-la? Não tinha certeza. Mas, pelo menos finalmente entendera um pouco do que havia acontecido. O diário lhe contara pedaços do que ele precisava saber, assim como segredos dolorosos que talvez não precisasse conhecer.

Miroki deixou-se afundar mais na água e se descobriu rememorando o dia em que recebera o diário – 19 de julho.

Na manhã do dia 19, Miroki sentira-se atraído pelo aquele pequeno rio, que fazia viagens ao redor da margem, que ele e Sango haviam feito naquela primeira vez, como uma completa tolice, mas no qual tinham se divertido tanto que o haviam repetido várias vezes.

Tomou o primeiro barco do dia. Estava triste , mas também zangado. Aí, Deus, não sabia o que estava sentindo.

Esse primeiro barco não estava repleto de turistas. Miroki sentou-se no convés superior e pôs-se a fitar Tóquio.

Algumas pessoas o observam, ali sentado sozinho, em especial as mulheres.

Miroki se destacava na multidão. Era alto- quase 1,82m – e tinha olhos azuis calorosos e meigos. Sempre prendia seus cabelos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo, que fazia desde os 8 anos.

Fazia horas que não sorria, coisa que não era normal ele sempre fora muito risonho. Na noite anterior, a mulher a quem amava tinha rompido o namoro, de maneira súbita e inexplicável. Ele nem percebera o golpe que se avizinhava. Parecia quase impossível que Sango o tivesse deixado.

Como pode Ter feito uma coisas dessas? Será que mentiu para mim esse tempo todo, durante meses e meses? É claro que sim.

Ele queria pensar em Sango, no que teria acontecido para separa-los , mas acabava pensando no que haviam compartilhado, quase sempre momentos felizes.

Ela era atenciosa- ou tinha sido, pelo menos. O aniversario de Miroki era em junho, e Sango sempre lhe preparava um jantar especial todos os meses, no dia que se chamava de seu "mesversário". Sempre parecera atenta a seus estados de ânimo- os bons, os ruins e, vez por outra, os pavorosamente estressados-. Gostava de muitas das mesmas coisas que agradavam ao Mirok, ou dizia gostar. _Ally McBeal, O desafio, Lembranças de uma gueixa._ Jantar e depois drinques no bar Um Se For por Terra, Dois Se For por Mar. Filmes estrangeiros. Fotos antigas em preto e branco, e quadros a óleo que os dois encontravam em feiras de artesanato.

Ela o fizera sentir-se em paz consigo mesmo. Ninguém jamais o fizera sentir-se assim. Completo e abençoadamente em paz.

O que poderia ser melhor do que estar apaixonado por Sango?

Nada que Mirok tivesse conhecimento.

Ele desejava estar com Sango o tempo todo. Piegas mas era verdade.

Quando ela estava em Okinawa, onde morava e trabalhava, os dois conversavam horas ao telefone todas as noites, ou mandavam e-mails engraçados um para o outro. Davam isso o nome de romance a longa distância. Mas ela sempre impedira que Miroki a visita-se. Talvez esse devesse ser seu primeiro sinal de alerta.

De repente, Miroki se deu conta de que estava soluçando e de que todas as outras pessoas que o cercavam no convés tinham os olhos grudados nele.

Desculpem – disse. Sentiu- se um perfeito idiota.- Eu estou bem.

Mas não estava.

Nunca se sentiu tão magoado na vida. Perderá a única mulher a quem já havia amado. E, santo Deus como a amava!

Miroki não suportou trabalhar nesse dia. Não poderia encarar o pessoal do escritório. Ou mesmo os estranhos no ônibus.

Quando voltou ao apartamento, havia um embrulho encostado na porta de entrada. Ele achou que fosse algum manuscrito do escritório. Será que não conseguiam deixa-lo em paz nem mesmo por um dia? Afinal, tinha direito a um dia de privacidade, uma vez ou outra. Trabalhava duro para eles. E eles sabiam o quanto era apaixonado por seus livros.

Miroki era editor- chefe de uma conceituadíssima editora de Tóquio, especializada em romances e poesias. Adorava seu trabalho. E era lá que a havia conhecido. Cerca de um ano antes, entusiasmado, ele havia comprado de uma pequena agência literária em Kyoto o primeiro livro de poemas de Sango.

Os dois tinham-se entendido ás mil maravilhas desde o primeiro instante – realmente se entendido. Poucas semanas depois, estavam apaixonados – ou, pelo menos, era no que havia acreditado Miroki, com o coração, a alma, o corpo e a mente.

Ao se abaixar para pegar o embrulho, ele reconheceu a letra. Era de Sango. Não havia a menor dúvida.

Quase deixou o pacote cair. Depois teve vontade de atirá-lo longe, com todas as forças.

Não atirou. Excesso de auto-controle, esse era seu problema. Fixou os olhos no embrulho. Por fim, respirou fundo e rasgou o papel. O que encontrou lá dentro foi um pequeno diário de aparência antiquada. Não compreendeu. Depois, sentiu um aperto no peito.

"Diário de Kurama para Koraku", dizia o título escrito a mão na capa, mas não era a letra de Sango.

_Kurama?_

De repente, a cabeça de Miroki começou a rodar e ele mal conseguiu respirar. Sango sempre fora muito fechada no que dizia a respeito de seu passado. Uma das coisas que ele havia descoberto, numa noite em que juntos tinham tomado duas garrafas de vinho, era que o nome do marido de Sango era Kurama. Mas ela não quisera falar de Kurama.

As únicas discussões entre os dois tinham girado em torno do silêncio de Sango sobre seu passado. Miroki insistia em obter informações , o que só fazia aumentar esse silêncio. E isso não era do feitio dela. Um dia, depois de uma briga feia a propósito dessa questão, Sango lhe dissera que já não estava casada com Kurama. Havia jurado que não, mas fora só o que se dispusera a dizer.

Quem era Koraku? É por que Sango lhe mandara esse diário? Os dedos de Miroki tremiam ao abrir a primeira página. Havia um bilhete de Sango, e Miroki o leu:

_Querido Miroki,_

_Não tenho palavras nem mesmo para começar a lhe dizer o que estou sentindo. Lamento imensamente o que deixei acontecer entre nós. Foi tudo culpa minha. Aceito toda o culpa. Você é perfeito, maravilhoso, lindo._

_Talvez este diário explique as coisas melhor do que eu jamais conseguiria. Se tiver disposição, leia-o._

_Ele diz respeito ao meu marido, a meu filho e a mim._

_Mas eu o advirto de que haverá trechos que talvez lhe sejam difíceis de ler._

_Nunca esperei me apaixonar-me por você, mas me apaixonei._

_Sango_

Miroki virou a pagina.


End file.
